De niña a mujer
by InuSakk24
Summary: Y entonces, mi mejor amiga Kagome, fue creciendo sin que yo me diera cuenta, y a pesar de su edad, ella ya es una mujer . . . InuKag / / / AU
1. Mi mejor amigo

**XD …. Eeeemmm Hoola! :$$ Estem pues me llamo Diana y tengo 14, este es mi 1er fic asi q plis sean pacientes ^^UUU**

**De niña a mujer: Kagome es una adolescente de 14 años, próxima a cumplir los 15, ella tiene un amigo; Inuyasha, su amigo de 16 años del cual siempre estuvo enamorada… Que pasara ahora q Kagome cresca y lo demás chicos empiecen a verla de manera distinta? A Inuyasha le gustara q eso pase? … Jjajajaja yo bn enigmática xD… Bno basta de tanto bla bla bla y ahora a comenzar :3**

**Nota: La "Inu-banda" no me pertenece u.u, son de propiedad de Rumiko-Sama (No me los quizo vender _ )**

…

Narrador POV

Era una mañana de Lunes, como todas las demás: SUPER ABURRIDAS.

-Papá!, donde están mis zapatos!-Exclamo Kagome desde su alcoba, (una chica de 14 años, de piel blanca como la nieve, pelo negro azulado, el cual le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura, con unos ojos color chocolate enormes, muy hermosos, en cuanto a su estatura, era una poco baja para su edad pero aun asi de un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado, comparado a las demás chicas de su salón) quien se estaba preparando para irse a la secundaria **( con el mismo uniforme que lleva en el anime y manga )**.

-No lo se amor, si tu no lo sabes que eres la dueña menos yo- Le respondió su padre desde la concina; Kuran Higurashi, un señor de 47 años, alto, de pelo castaño con unas cuantas canas y de ojos cafés.

-Maldición!- Exclamo Kagome, se le estaba haciendo muy tarde para ir a la secundaria.

-Kagome! Cuida tu vocabulario!- Regaño a su hija **( ¬¬ q padre mas regañón xD )**

Kagome se estaba desesperando, no llegaría a tiempo, esta seria la 3ra vez en llegar tarde y el maestro ya la había advertido sobre los retrasos, si seguía asi llamarían a su padre y eso es lo que menos quería Kag.

Después de un gran rato buscando, Kagome logro salir de su casa, no sin antes despedirse de su padre y desayunar un poco. Salio corriendo de su apartamento y llamo al elevador **N/T:( yo no se mucho de esto asi que no se si se le llame asi a esos lugares en un edificio donde viven varias personas, asi q si estoy mal plis corríjanme )**

Unos segundos después de llegar hasta la planta baja, la adolescente salió corriendo y rápidamente inicio a correr hacia la secundaria, a la cual se tardaba en llegar en 10 minutos caminando, y cuando salió de su casa solo faltaban 4 minutos para que las clases iniciaran.

Siguió corriendo cuando escucho un clatson de motocicleta y paro para voltear a ver… Era el, Inuyasha Taisho, su mejor amigo y vecino, de 16 años, de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello largo y de un extraño color plateado, además de sus hermosos ojos color dorado, bueno eran cafés muy claros, pero parecían de oro; además de un cuerpo de dios; de complexión delgada pero musculosa, gracias a los distintos deportes que practicaba. Iban unos metros atrás con su motocicleta, vestido con una camisa roja, unos pantalones jeans y una chaqueta negra.

-Te llevo hermosa?- Le pregunto Inu con su melodiosa voz.

-Podrías?- Le respondió Kagome un poco apenada, tanto por su impuntualidad y por el hecho de que Inuyasha la llamo hermosa.

-Sube-Le dijo al tiempo que le daba un casco.

Kagome se subió en la parte de atrás poniéndose el casco y abrazando por detrás a Inu, recargándose sobre él.

-Lista?- Kagome solo asintió con la cabeza e Inu arranco.

Llegaron en menos de 2 minutos a la secundaria Shikkon No Tama, en donde estudiaba Kagome, cerca de ahí se encontraba la preparatoria Shikkon No Kakera donde estudiaba el peliplateado.-

-Muchas gracias Inu, te debo una- Dijo la chica de ojos chocolate al bajarse de la moto y le entrego el casco.

-No te preocupes, todo por ayudar a mi mejor amiga-Dijo esto Inu dibujando una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, la cual dejo embobada a Kagome **(Pues quien no se queda asi con un chavo como Inu x) **– Ahora vete o no llegaras a tiempo.

-Tienes razón- Kagome salió de su embobamiento y salió corriendo.

Después de una larga carrera hasta el salón, la chica logro llegar a tiempo al salón, tan solo 15 segundos después de haberse sentado en una banca la campana sonó.

-Fiuuuu, gracias a Kami llegue a tiempo- volteo a ver hacia la ventana, la cual tenia vista de la entrada y dio un largo suspiro, entonces recordó las palabras del ojidorado: "No te preocupes, todo por ayudar a mi mejor amiga"…- Una amiga… veo que el jamás se fijara en mi como algo mas que una amiga. -Dijo casi en un susurro.

El maestro llego y así comenzó el laaaargo lunes de Kagome….

…

**Bno, aquí les dejo el primer cap de este fic que salió de mi loca cabeza, ojala que les haya gustado. Plis dejen review, díganme q les pareció, acepto opiniones ….Nos vemos luego ^^..**

**InuSakk#24!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooola ¡ … Gracias x lo reviews ^^ , q bno que les haya gustado la historia, les prometo esforzarme mas y ojala q les guste (:**

**Biien ahora el segundo cap, disfruten ^^ … **

**Nota: La Inu-banda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko-sama … U.U**

**De niña a mujer capitulo 2-**

Kagome´s P.O.V

Pff ¡!, este día se paso SUPER LENTO. Lo peor fue que nos sorprendieron con un examen de matemáticas… Fue una de las cosas mas difíciles que he visto en toda mi vida!. Traía unos jeroglíficos en egipcio que no entendía NADA, que acaso no era examen de mate y no de historia?. Bueno quizás yo este exagerando, eran ecuaciones y eso pero yo los veía en otro idioma.

Después del examen sorpresa vino la clase de Física Elemental, se segunda materia que más me gusta después de matemáticas -nótese sarcasmo-; nuestro profesor es muy buena onda y relajista pero cuando esta de mal humor… es Satanás en persona, y parece que hoy no era su día.

Nos dejo varios problemas de volumen y cosas así, justo cuando los estaba contestando el compañero que se sienta a un lado de mi se comenzó a reír de algo que según él vio en la mañana y nos saco a los dos del salón, YO NO TENIA LA CULPA DE NADA!

Bueno, luego de eso no paso nada interesante ni nada, el día se paso lento como ya había comentado y por fin llego el receso.

-Oye Kag, me dijeron que llegaste con Taisho en su moto, y que venias muy abrazadita a su espalda- Me dijo Yuca, una de mis mejores amigas, golpeándome levemente con el codo con una cara de picara.

-Es verdad, yo los vi Yuca-Le respondió Eri, otra de mis amigas-Venias muy arreplegada a él.-Dijo también con ojos picaros.

-Hay chicas exageran-Dije rolando los ojos-Ustedes saben que Inuyasha y yo solo somos amigos, además se me estaba haciendo tarde para llegar y él me hizo el favor, como AMIGO-Les conteste recalcando la última palabra.

-Hay, pero se veían tan tiernos, era como si el príncipe llevara a su princesa en su blanco caballo-Hablo mi otra amiga Ayumi, con las manos entrelazadas, llevándoselas al pecho y con los ojos con estrellitas.

-Jejejeje, no la hagan chicas, dejen de ser tan soñadoras, además…No creo que a Inu le gusten las chicas como yo- Era verdad, yo solo soy una niña alado de el, me llevaba por un año y dos meses, además el ya va en preparatoria y yo en 3ro de secundaria.

Las chicas se me quedaron viendo con cara preocupada, ellas aun no sabían de mi "enamoramiento" hacia Inuyasha, pero creo que lo sospechan.

-Bueno, quizás tengas razón Kagome, el es mayor y a de tener muchas chicas a su aleredor. –Comento Yuca negando con la cabeza.

-Pero de todos modos…. SE VEIAN DIVINOS ASI EN LA MOTO!- Exclao Ayumi volviendo a la misma pose con sus ojitos con estrellitas.

-Verdad que si, quien como tu Kagome, suertuda!-Comenzaron a comentar entre ellas diciendo lo guapo que era Inuyasha y eso.

Yo tan solo comenzó a reírme nerviosamente y una gota caia por mi cara **(Asi ya saben estilo anime)**

Inuyasha´s .

Iba bajando de mi moto recién estacionada cuando escuche a mi mejor amigo Miroku. El es de pelo corto pero con una coletita en la parte de atrás, jajaja recuerdo la primera vez que se lo vi con ella, pensé que se había cambiado de lado y ahora comía arroz con popote, pero luego comprendí que era solo por moda. Bueno siguiendo, el es de pelo negro y con ojos azules, de complexión parecida a la mida, y un poco más bajo que yo, de color de piel un poco más clara que la mía.

-Que hay amigo-Me saludo dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Hola monje- Le respondí, le decíamos monje por que según el siempre quiere ayudar al prójimo, que para ser más exactos eso se traduce a ayudar a las chicas haciéndoles "compañía" cuando tienen problemas.

-Hoy tenemos práctica de futbol, no lo olvides. –Me recordó.

-Claro, como hacerlo- Dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia el salón.

-Oye, ya escuchaste los rumores-Me dijo a mitad del camino, con una vocecita muy rara.

-No, cuéntame.

-Pues dicen las malas lenguas, que Kikyo está peleada con Bankotsu, y que le ven difícil que su relación continúe.- No me lo podía creer, Kikyo Miko, la chava más hermosa que habían visto mis ojos, estaba peleada con su novio, genial, esta es una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar.

-Enserio?-Pregunte incrédulo, quizás solo era una broma de Miroku

-Ajam ajam, esto va enserio, aunque solo son rumores, yo ya no he visto a Kikyo con Bankotsu.

Debia confirmarlo primero, le preguntaría a una de las amigas de Kikyo, ya que no me atrevo a preguntarle a ella directamente, aunque fuera en mi salón.

Llegamos a la puerta del salón, cuando voltee a ver Miroku ya no estaba, dirigí mi mirada hacia su banca y ahí estaba el, ya con una mano pintada en su mejilla, dios mío, eso si que era un record mundial, jamás había tardado tan poco en decirle a una chica si quería tener un hijo con él y recibir como respuesta una cachetada, ahora que lo pienso no se por que somos mejores amigos, pero pues así lo quiso el destino.

**Continuara….**

**Hoola, aquí el segundo cap (:**

**Ojala que lo disfruten, plis dejen review, acepto opiniones ^^**

**Qizaas vaya actualizando un dia si, un dia no, o depende del tiempo que tenga.**

**Bno nos vemos en el próximo cap cuídense, besos.**

**InuSakk"24!**


	3. Houyo

**Ohayo Minna! :3 .. Como andan? YO estoy muy feliz x los reviews q me mandan ^^, gracias por los comentarios y consejos, les prometo q los tomare en cuenta, y no tengan miedo, no me ofendo, incluso me están haciendo un favor en ayudarme a ser mejor en esto de los fics (:**

**Arigatou a todos, bno aca otro cap :DD**

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen ): … Son de la santa Rumiko xD**

…**..**

NARRADOR P.O.V.

El día siguió su curso normal, tanto Kagome como Inuyasha tuvieron sus clases normales y salieron a la misma hora de siempre, bueno Inuyasha se quedo 1 hora mas ya que tenia practica de futboll.

—¡Nos vemos luego chicas!— Se despidió Kagome de sus amigas cuando ya habían salido de la secundaria.

La azabache caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía por atrás, tan solo sintió una mano que la detenía del brazo.

—¡Aaaaah!— Gritó Kagome pensando que la iban a asaltar o algo peor. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue soltar un puñetazo al ahí se va a ver si podía defenderse y escapar, cuando lo hizo, logro darle a su agresor en la cara.

—¡Auch!, ¡¿Higurashi por qué hiciste eso!— Le preguntó su "agresor", quien resultó ser Akitoki Houyo, un buen amigo de su salón.

Kagome abrió los ojos y vio a su compañero tirado en la cera con una mano en su ojo:— ¡Dios mío!, Houyo lo lamento, pensé que eras un asaltante— Se inclinó hacia el muy apenada, pobre chico, siempre tenía mala suerte y ahora venia ella y le dejaba el ojo morado.— Perdóname por favor, es que me asustaste.

—No te preocupes, yo tuve la culpa, no debí de sorprenderte así.— Dijo con una voz también apenada, seguramente se veía ridículo ahí tirado en el piso por el golpe de una chica.

—Déjame ayudarte—Kagome le ayudó a levantarse—Vamos, en mi casa tengo hielo y te daremos algo para el dolor.

—No, no es necesario, estoy bien.—Hoyo no quería verse tan débil con Kagome, ya que como todos –menos Kagome-lo saben, el está enamorado de ella.

—No me importa si no quieres ir, te di muy fuerte, y además ya se te esta inchando —Kagome puso un dedo debajo del ojo lastimado—Y, esta, está empezando a palpitar—Quito rápidamente el dedo de ahí con cara de asco, y recordó que Hoyo la veía así que puso otra cara de inmediato.

Se dirigieron hasta el apartamento donde vivía Kagome, entraron y subieron hasta el piso correspondiente.

—¡Tadaima!—Aviso ella de su llegada, entrando con Houyo.

—Okaeri hermanita—Le respondió Souta, su hermano mayor, de 19 años, quien apenas llegaba de haber ido a la universidad.—Dios Kagome, ¿qué le paso a este chico?—Se acerco a ellos y toco abajo del ojo morado, notando-igual que la oji-chocolate-que estaba palpitando.—Hay que asco, esta palpitando.

—¡Souta!—Lo regaño Kagome, que iba a pensar el chico lastimado de ellos.

—Me imagino que él es tu hermano—Hablo de repente Houyo, a leguas se notaba que eran hermanos, tanto por su parecido y por sus expresiones.

—Jejejeje, ¿tan notorio es?—Pregunto Kag, riendo nerviosa, y con una gota en su frente.

—Mucho gusto, Souta Higurashi— Le dio la mano a Houyo.—¿Qué fue lo que paso?...A ya se, seguro te peleaste con alguien.

—No Souta, fui yo la que le di un puñetazo.

—¿Tu?—Pregunto extrañado—Seguramente se quería propasar contigo, haber niño, que te pasa, que quieres con mi hermana, debes saber que ella no está sola. —Souta se iba acercando más a Houyo, y como era muy alto lo intimido mucho.

—No Souta, nada de eso, es que iba caminando por la calle, y pues él me tomo desprevenida y en el momento en que me tomo el brazo me asuste y pues le di un golpe por instinto, pero eso ya no importa, ahora debemos de ponerle hielo en el golpe y algo para el dolor.

Entraron completamente a la casa e hicieron lo que dijo Kagome. Una hora después ya todo estaba más calmado, y ya era tiempo de que el chicho regresara a su casa.

Kagome´s P.O.V

— En serio una vez más, perdón Houyo—Era la treintava vez que me disculpaba con Houyo, mientras estábamos saliendo del edificio.

—No te preocupes Higurashi, tan solo fue un accidente—Ya habíamos llegado a la calle, entonces me detuve, yo me quedaba hasta ahí.

—¿Seguro que vas a estar bien? Si quieres le digo a mi hermano que nos lleve a tu casa en el auto de papá.— Me sentía tan culpable, además mi hermano no paro de hacerle preguntas desde que llegamos.

—Ya, ya, ya, mira, no me paso nada grave, además, mi madre es enfermera, ella me va a cuidar bien.— Bueno, al menos estará con alguien que si sabe.—Nos vemos pasado mañana.

—¿Pasado mañana?— Yo que supiera mañana si había clases, ¡genial!, mañana tendré el día libre.

—Sí, lo más seguro es que mi mamá no me deje ir a la secundaria así— Me señalo su moretón. ¡Pff!, ya me había emocionado.

—Bueno, nos vemos hasta el miércoles— De repente me sentí rodeada de dos brazos… ¡Houyo me estaba abrazando!—Emmm bueno si, adiós.—Trataba de soltarme pero el no me dejaba, ¿desde cuándo se volvió tan fuerte?

—Ajam—El solo asintió con la cabeza, cada vez me estaba impacientando mas, ya me quería soltar de su abrazo.

—Uhm uhm— Escuche a alguien casparrear, rápidamente Houyo me soltó y volteamos a ver, ¡eran mi papá e Inuyasha!

—Pa-papá, Inu, ¿que los trae por aquí?—Pregunte muy nerviosa, sus miradas eran gélidas y fuertes.

—Pues yo que sepa, vivimos aquí. —Respondió mi padre.

—Bueno Higurashi, creo que es hora de que me vaya… Nos vemos— Salió corriendo como si el diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo, admito que me dio un poco de risa. Voltee hacia los dos hombres, los cuales soltaban un aura muy oscura.

En este momento como desearía que mi madre estuviera aquí… Quizás nunca lo comento, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 8, en un accidente de auto, ella salvo mi vida…

—¿Ya llego tu hermano?— Pregunto mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Este, si, está adentro...

—Bien, no te tardes mucho en entrar—Dicho esto, el señor Higurashi se fue, dejándonos a Inuyasha y a mi solos, por cierto, su aura no cambiaba aun.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo Kagome?— Su tono era amable pero tenebroso, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

—Nada, es que tuve un pequeño accidente con mi compañero y pues tuvimos que venir a curar una herida.

—¿Estás segura?, yo los vi haciendo otra cosa.— No entendí el porqué de su tono, ¿acaso estaba…celoso?... ¡Naah!, eso es imposible.

—Si Inu, eso fue lo que paso— Le dije dando unos pasos al frente y me detuve a observarlo, no me había dado cuenta de su ropa, llevaba una playera diferente a la de esta mañana, la cual le remarcaba su musculoso cuerpo… Eeee bueno además de eso llevaba los mismos pantalones, y tenia el pelo un poco desordenado **( N/T: ¿Se imagiinan a Inu asi?...-Escurriéndose baba- )**

—Está bien, te creo. Ahora entremos o tu padre se va a enojar… Además ¿es verdad que Souta llego?— Ok, que bueno que entendió que nada paso.

Después de eso, subimos a mi casa y saludo a mi hermano, luego se despidió y salió por la puerta, yo tan solo lo mire y suspire….

…..

**Eh aqii otro cap de mi fiic ^^**

**Me alegra q les guste, quisaz suba otro cap mañana.. Bueno cuídense mucho(:**

**PD: si me qieren dejar su opinión o algo agréguenme al correo inusakk24 arroba Hotmail punto com.**

**InuSakk#24!**


	4. Como mi hermana

**Hoola (: … Ojala que se encuentren bien, bno no tengo mucho que decir asi que sin mas aquí el 4to cap … Buen sábado ^^**

**Nota: La Inu-banda no me pertenece, son de Rimiko Takahashi ….**

….

**Inuyasha P.O.V.**

Después de las clases tuve que quedarme al entrenamiento de futbol, uno de mis deportes preferidos. Estuvimos como una hora aproximadamente en el campo, y no es por presumir pero metí tres goles.

—Ya me tengo que ir Miroku. — Le dije al monje, me quede exhausto, pero todo esto vale la pena.

—Está bien amigo, nos vemos luego. —Miroku tomó el camino hacia la puerta, pero bien se que después de asegurarse que ya me fui, se regresa a ver si no hay alguna porrista en los vestidores. Ya varias veces se ha ganado sus buenos golpes de parte de ellas, pero jamás va a aprender.

Salí de la escuela y me dirigí directamente a mi casa, algunas veces me voy a un parque pero esta vez no tenía ganas. Iba pensando en Kikyou, recuerdo lo que platique con Tsubaki, su mejor amiga, o como me gusta decirle a mi su "perrita faldera"

**Flashback**

—_Oye Tsubaki— La llame al término de las clases, antes de que ella saliera por la puerta y aproveche para preguntarle ya que Kikyou no había venido hoy a clases._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres Taisho?—Me respondió fastidiada, ¡keh!, que le pasaba, bueno aunque ella tampoco era santa de mi devoción._

—_No te preocupes, no te quitare tu valioso tiempo.— Le devolví la respuesta con sarcasmo._

—_Mira, si vas a estar molestando mejor apártate de mi camino._

—_¡No!, espera, lo lamento.—No saben lo que me costó decir esa frase.—Te quería preguntar algo… ¿es verdad que Kikyou y Bankotsu están mal en su relación?.—Se lo solté así de rápido, pero después me arrepentí al ver su expresión, ya se había dado cuenta que me gusta Kikyou._

—_Ahhhh, así que esas nos traemos… Te gusta ella.—Me lo dijo con un tono burlón, ya me estaba desesperando._

—_Me vas a decir o no.— No respondí su afirmación, no le iba a dar explicaciones._

—_Mira, en primer lugar, a mi no me alzas la voz.— Con su dedo índice me "empujo" un poco.—Y en segunda, yo no soy ninguna chismosa que anda diciendo las cosas personales de mis amigas, además, aunque te lo confirmara, ella jamás se fijaría en ti Taisho… Admito que eres guapo,— Me lo dijo mirandome de arriba abajo, yo solo hice una mueca, yo jamás me fijaría en Tsubaki.— pero no eres lo suficiente para ella… Kikyou necesita, mmmm… no lo sé, algo mejor.— Me dijo con una voz __infantil__. Maldita, pues quien se creía que era._

—_Y quien dice que no soy apto para ella. Yo soy mucho mejor que el estúpido de Bankotsu— ¡Maldición!, esa Tsubaki logr_ó_ hacerme enojar con sus comentarios._

_No me di cuenta de que eso lo había dicho en voz alta y todos los demás escucharon, solo sentí una mano en mi hombro y vi que era Miroku._

—_Hermano, estas llamando mucho la atención.— Me susurró— Sera mejor que te calmes y nos vayamos._

—_Es verdad Inu, ya todos se dieron cuenta de tu enamoramiento por Kikyo, si Bankotsu se entera, se va a enojar mucho.— Y Tsubaki seguía con sus comentarios._

_De no ser por Miroku que me jal_ó_, quizás en un ataque de ira hubiera atacado a la bruja de Tsubaki. Yo jamás le pegaría a una mujer, eso es de cobardes, pero no sé lo que me paso, jamás me había sentido así de frustrado y enojado._

**Fin flashback**

Recordando lo de esta mañana, patee una piedra, y no me di cuenta y le di por accidente a un perro, el cual salió corriendo y chillando, auch, creo que patee con mucha fuerza.

—Si alguien más te hubiera visto, te hubiera reportado con protección animal.— Escuche una voz a mis espaldas, voltee y era el Señor Higurashi, el padre de Kagome.

—Gracias a Kami que es usted y no alguien más. —Le respondí con una sonrisa, algo apenado.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que yo no te reportare?—Me pregunto en forma divertida. Yo tan solo me encogí de hombros y espere a que me alcanzara para ir platicando por el camino.

—Dime hijo, ¿qué has hecho?, hace mucho que no platicamos tu y yo.

—Pues casi nada, lo mismo de siempre, ahora en la prepa, aunque es más difícil pero me esfuerzo.

—Me alegro por ti Inuyasha.

Y así nos fuimos todo el camino hasta nuestro edificio. El señor Kuran es como un padre para mí; desde que mi padre murió hace 3 años, el me ha aconsejado y ayudado como se lo prometió a mi papá, ya que eran grandes amigos. A veces cuando tengo alguna duda y no le puedo preguntar a mi madre Izayoi, se lo pregunto al señor Higurashi.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y nos sorprendimos mucho al ver a Kagome abrazada con un chico… ¡Pero qué era lo que estaba haciendo!... No sé porque pero sentí una rabia muy grande al verlos de esa forma…

—Uhm uhm— El padre de Kagome casparreó y rápidamente ese chicho soltó a mi Kagome… Esperen, ¿mi Kagome?... Bueno, ella es como una hermana para mí, la quiero mucho y no permitiré que nadie le haga daño.

—Pa-papá, Inu, ¿que los trae por aquí?—Preguntó ella muy nerviosa, en cuanto a el señor Kuran y yo, solo los mirábamos fríamente

—Pues yo que sepa, vivimos aquí. —Respondió el señor.

—Bueno Higurashi, creo que es hora de que me vaya… Nos vemos—Ese mocoso salió corriendo de ahí, maldito cobarde.

Kagome solo se nos quedo viendo con una cara de preocupación, luego se quedo viendo al piso un poco triste, seguramente pensando que habíamos descubierto su noviazgo con el malcriado cobarde.

— ¿Ya llego tu hermano?— Interrumpió su padre de sus pensamientos.

—Este, si, está adentro...

—Bien, no te tardes mucho en entrar—Tan solo comenzó a caminar y nos dejo a Kagome y a mi solos.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo Kagome?— Le pregunte en un tono amable, pero claramente molesto.

—Nada, es que tuve un pequeño accidente con mi compañero y pues tuvimos que venir a curar una herida.

—¿Estás segura?, yo los vi haciendo otra cosa.— No sé el porqué, pero mi tono fue un poco raro, era como si estuviera … ¿celoso?... Bueno quizás tenga celos de hermano, aunque eso le corresponde a Souta.

—Si Inu, eso fue lo que paso—Me respondió con tono fastidiado, alejándose un poco de mi.

Espere unos momentos a ver si decía otra cosa, era obvio que ocultaba algo, y eso era su "romance" con ese niño…

—Está bien, te creo. Ahora entremos o tu padre se va a enojar… Además ¿es verdad que Souta llego?—Cambie de tema, ahora no insistiría, pero después averiguare todo.

Cuando llegamos a su casa pase un momento a ver como estaba Souta, y platicar un poco con él, a pesar de que es mayor, siempre nos hemos llevado bien.

Estábamos en la sala y Kagome fue un momento a la cocina, era el momento de preguntarle de Kagome y el chicho cobarde, genial, que buen apodo para ese niño: "el chico cobarde."

—Oye Souta…—Lo llame con tono de vieja chismosa, no me gusto pero así lo hice.

— ¿Si?

—Hace un rato, vimos a tu hermana con un chico… no recuerdo su nombre..

—¿Te refieres a Houyo?—Houyo, asi que ese era el nombre, bien ahora seria : "Houyo, el chicho cobarde"

—Si ese mero, ¿dejaste que entrara a tu casa con Kagome?

—Si, es que el pobre sufrió un ataque de ira de parte de Kagome, dice que lo golpeo por accidente, y aquí estuvieron curándole la herida, claro, jamás lo deje solos en ningún momento.—Cuando escuche eso, sentí un gran alivio en mi interior, así que era verdad todo lo que me dijo Kag, bueno, tendré que disculparme con ella después.

Unos segundos después llego mi amiga y decidí que era hora de irme, tenía muchos deberes que completar. Después de que me despedí y espere a que Kag cerrara la puerta, di un gran suspiro, no se cual es la razón del sentirme así, pero no permitiré que ningún chico con hormonas alborotadas se le acerque a ella, jamás.

…..

**Aca reportando el 4to cap (:, como ven ya Inu esta mostrando celos, y quizás digan que este fic será el típico donde el se da cuenta que se enamoro de ella e inician una relación y eso, pero no, sera muy inesperado x)**

**Bueno, ojala que haya sido de su agrado, cuidence mucho ^^..**

**Aaahh! Y olvidava disculparme por los errores de ortografía en la historia, es q Word no me los marca y demás yo soy PESIMA en eso, bno pues gomen.**

**InuSakk#24!**


	5. Que esta pasando?

**PERDON! Yaa se quee me e taardado en actuualizaar u.u .. soy deespreciablee… Es q ee tenido algunos problemas y ps noo hee tenido tiempo de escriibiir, espeero quee no see mooleesten deemasiiadoo.. Proometoo tratar dee subir maas seeguiido :3 .. Bno aaca otro cap ^^**

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi…**

…**...**

La semana paso rápido, durante ese tiempo Inuyasha casi no vio a Kagome, cuando pasaba por su puerta a ver si se iban juntos a sus respectivos institutos ella ya se había ido.

—Esta vez ya no se me va a escapar—Se dijo a si mismo Inuyasha cuando se dirigía donde Kagome vivía, era muy temprano, tal vez ella ni siquiera se había levantado.

Estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió de repente, mostrando a Kagome ya lista para la secundaria.

—¡Inuyasha!, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Kagome se veía muy nerviosa.

—Bueno, me dieron ganas de pasar por ti para ver si nos vamos juntos, bueno, es muy temprano, pero veo que tu ya vas de salida.—Esto último lo dijo con tono de reproche, la verdad sí que era muy temprano, faltaban más de 50 minutos para que las clases empezaran y no se tardaban tanto en llegar.

—Bueno, es que yo…—Kagome no sabía que responder, no le podía decir a donde iba tan temprano. No es que estuviera haciendo cosas malas, pero evitaba a Inuyasha porque se sentía "incomoda" ahora cada vez que lo veía, no sabía la razón pero así era, y la razón de sus idas tan temprano, es que se quedaba reflexionando en un parque que estaba cerca de la secundaria.

—Entonces…—El chicho de ojos dorados se le acerco a Kagome hasta quedar su caras a escasos centímetros.—¿Se puede saber a dónde vas tan temprano?.

—Etto… es que… bueno... ¡me gusta visitar a un amigo antes de entrar a clases!—Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Kagome, la cercanía con su amigo la había puesto nerviosa.

— ¿Un amigo?—Inuyasha no se había percatado de la cercanía entre los dos y se acerco mas , solo cuando estuvo a punto de plantarle un beso en los labios a ella, pero alcanzo a no hacerlo.

—Sí, es que, el… es parte del consejo de alumnos y pues tiene que estar muy temprano en la secundaria… Y pues me cae muy bien y… me gusta pasar tiempo con el_…!__Tonta!, pensara que ese "amigo" te gusta.—_Esto último se lo dijo a si misma mentalmente.

—Ah, bueno, yo… no sabía.—Se fue alejando poco a poco de ella, sintiendo una rabia interior, quería romper algo.—Entonces, yo, te dejo, para que no se te haga tarde y puedas encontrarte con tu amigo.—Recalco la palabra con mucha rabia, salió corriendo dejando a una Kagome muy confundida.

—Inuyasha, espera. Corrió tras él, pero cuando quiso alcanzarlo, el ya había desaparecido. —¡Maldición!—Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mucho, ¿Qué habría pensado Inuyasha?

…

Iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, no le importaba donde llegara, quería desahogar esa rabia tan extraña que sentía en su pecho…! Que rayos le pasaba!

Siguió corriendo unos 10 minutos hasta que su cuerpo no le dio para mas y se detuvo enfrente de una casa la cual jamás había visto, genial, ahora no sabía donde estaba. Se dejo caer en la banqueta soltando un gran suspiro.

—Porque… que es esto que siento…—Se preguntaba así mismo, cuando de pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió, y accidentalmente lo había golpeado.—¡Auch!, oye que acaso no vis…—Se quedo pálido de la impresión, a su lado la tenía a ella… a Kikyou, su "amor imposible".

—Lo lamento, es que no te vi, y además, no es lugar para descansar. —Ella lo había reconocido al instante, el chicho de su clase, Inuyasha Taisho, un chico muy interesante.

—Lo lamento, es que no me fije bien y…

—No te preocupes, seguramente hiciste algo que te canso mucho… dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, yo que sepa no vives por aquí.

—Bueno, es que me vine corriendo sin fijarme donde iba, y pues llegue aquí. —Le respondió mientras se levantaba y se sacudía un poco, era rara la situación, ya que toda la rabia se había ido como arte de magia.

—Ya veo… que tal si me cuentas mientras nos vamos a la preparatoria, ¿te parece?

—Claro, si vamos.

Y asi se fueron por el camino, se suponía que él era el que iba a hablar, pero fue al revés, Kikyou fue la que hablaba y hablaba, pero a Inu no le importo, tan solo iba embobado admirándola.

….

Kagome llego a la secundaria con 10 minutos de sobra, se dirigió directamente a su salón, se sentó y coloco su mejilla contra su frio pupitre, a la vez soltando un gran suspiro.

—Wow, ¿tan deprimida estas?—La chica brinco de la sorpresa y volteo a ver, era el chico de 2do año; Shippo Kitsune, un "niño" de ojos verdes-enormes por cierto-, pelirrojo, de estatura un poco baja, era un poquito más bajo que Kagome, pero a pesar de su apariencia de niñito mimado, era muy maduro.

—No estoy deprimida, tan solo confundida.

—Bueno, pues aquí está el psicólogo Kitsune a la orden. —Shippo se sentó a un lado de ella, listo para escucharla.

Ella y Shippo se hicieron amigos desde hace una año, cuando el entro a la secundaria, fue cuando unos chicos de 3ro lo molestaban por su apariencia, entonces llego Kagome, y lo defendió, dándole sus buenos golpes a los brabucones, pero también llevándose una sanción, después de eso, Shippo se "enamoro" de Kagome, además admirándola por su valentía, comenzaron una muy linda amistad, aunque él jamás le ha dicho sus sentimientos.

….

Gracias a Kami ya era sábado, y como ya se le había hecho costumbre, la azabache fue a el parque que tanto le gustaba, era enorme, lleno de arboles y bancas para que las personas se sentaran. Estaba en una de ellas escuchando música, con los ojos cerrados, metida en su propio mundo.

**Amo toda tu figura**

**modelo de lo increíble**

**belleza y virtud en una**

**tu soltura perdona**

**no dejas morir a nadie**

**y vas sembrándonos ilusiones**

**tú no sabes lo que causas**

**creo que aún no te has dado cuenta**

**haces que la gente agradezca**

**tu existencia.**

Esa canción le encantaba, ya muchas veces se había hecho la fantasía de que cierto chico se la dedicara.

**Te amo**

**mas que a un nuevo mundo, mas que a un día perfecto**

**mas que a un suave vino, mas que a un largo sueño**

**mas que a la balada de un niño cantando**

**mas que a mi música, mas que a mis años**

**mas que a mis tristezas, mas que a mis quehaceres**

**mas que a mis impulsos, mas que a mis placeres**

**mas que a nuestro juego preferido**

**mas aun que esto te amo.**

Abrió nuevamente los ojos, no supo porque, pero tuvo la necesidad de voltear a su izquierda y así los hizo; vio que un chico, sumamente guapo se acercaba, de tez morena clara, pelo negro recogido en una larga trenza, de ojos azules… Se quedo prendada con esa imagen, subió su mirada y se encontró con la de él, se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, mientras tanto el también se quedo embobado con la figura que estaba sentada en la banca… _hermosa_, fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente cuando la vio.

Kagome fue a que rompió la ilusión al bajar su mirada, aunque no se viera en un espejo, sabía que tenía la cara roja, ¿Qué había sido eso?

El chico tan solo paso caminando, un poco decepcionado y paso como si nada enfrente de ella, y no pudo evitar verla por encima de su hombro, tenía la cabeza baja, y las mejillas rojas, el ojiazul volteo nuevamente al frente y la comisura de sus labios se curvo un poco, y se prometió a si mismo volver a ver a esa hermosa chica.

….

**Ola! Ya les peedi perdoon x taardarmee tanto… espeero q eentieendan, bbno ps, aca otro cap (: .. ojaala q lees guuste, y pues no see preoocupeen x loos peersoonajes, ireee traatandoo d invoolucraar a casi todos los del anime en essta historia (:**

**Graaciaas x le Reviews ^^…me hacen muy happy … y yaa saben, aaceptoo opiniones, criiticas y deemas …. Sayounara …**

**PD: La song se llama "te amo" y es de Alexander acha, quizás no vaaya con la situación ahora pero no me pude resistir a ponerla, es q mee encaanta la canción xD**


	6. El chico de ojos azules

**Ohayo minna-san! Aca yooo reportaandomee con otro cap :3 .. Un poco atraasaada y paaniiqeeada XD - Porque? Es qee el saaabaadoo y doomiingoo fui a la Concomiics aca en aacapulco, y coonociii en peersonaaa al señor Mario Castañeda, la voz de Goku, y me tome una footho con el *w*… y aparte vii a una cosplayer vestiida de Inuyasha 3 … Cuando una amigaa me dijo: mira! Inuyasha!". Tan soolo yo vooltee a ver y eempecee a griitar como looca y salii coriiendo a ella xD waaaa me lee qeeria echaaar encima /….**

**Bno ya basta, see q noo les interesa mii vida .. sin mas q decir el 6to cap :3**

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha lamentablemente no me pertenecen u.u, son de Rumiko Takahashi :D **

…

**Inuyasha P.O.V.**

Hace ya más de una semana que no veo a Kagome, ahora soy yo quien la evita, y creo que es lo mejor para los dos, ahora las cosas están un poco tensas, como dicen algunos; hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Iba caminando por la calle, distraído, pensando en que hacer en caso de encontrarme con Kagome. No me fije por donde iba y accidentalmente choque contra alguien.

—Lo lamento.—Me disculpe con el chico con el cual choque, no tenía ganas de pelear, además yo tuve la culpa.

—¡Oye fíjate por dónde vas imbécil!.—Reconocí esa voz al instante… Bankotsu Shichinintai.

—Cálmate, fue un accidente, ya pedí perdón, tengo la conciencia limpia.—En verdad no quería armar un escándalo en media calle, pero el lograba sacarme de mis casillas.

—¿Qué estas insinuando?—Me empujó un poco.

—Demonios Shichinintai, no quiero problemas.

—Pues tú te los estas buscando Taisho, ya me entere que estas detrás de Kikyou, te lo advierto, aléjate de ella.—¡Keh! Ni que me diera tanto miedo.

—Hay sí, mira como tiemblo.—Simule estar temblando de forma cómica.—No me das miedo.

—¿A no?, pues entonces atente a las consecuencias.—El estúpido me dio un puñetazo en la cara, pero no logró tirarme al suelo, mas si me saco un poco de sangre de la nariz.

Yo no me iba a quedar atrás e hice lo mismo con todas mis fuerzas, yo si lo tire al piso, el se levanto rápidamente y se abalanzo contra mí y así empezamos la pelea.

No quería causar alboroto, pero él me provoco, en menos de un minuto las personas ya se estaban juntando alrededor. Íbamos muy parejos, los dos dándonos golpes y patadas, en una de esas me distraje un poco y me tumbo, posicionándose encima mío y me dio unos golpes muy fuertes en la cara, yo tan solo lograba escuchar los gritos de las personas.

De repente unos policías llegaron y me lo quitaron de encima, y el otro me levanto a mí, debo admitir que me sentía muy mareado, lo acepto, el me ganó.

—¡Aléjate de mi novia estúpido, no te quiero ver cerca de ella! .—Bankotsu escupía las palabras acompañado de un poco de sangre, mientras el policía lo tenía agarrado de los dos brazos.

—Por favor, tu ya no le interesas a Kikyou, además ella tiene derecho a estar con otras personas.—Le respondí con enojo, el otro poli me mantenía a mi también agarrado pero solo por un brazo.

Recorrí con la vista a las personas que estaban alrededor, si que eran muchas, pero me quede estático al ver a una personas de entre todas, ahí estaba Kagome, con ojos llenos de… ¿dolor?. Se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y salió corriendo de entre la multitud, me sentí muy mal, ella jamás me había visto así, me imagino que se asusto.

—¡A callar los dos!.—Exclamó el uniformado azul que mantenía a Bankotsu.— Vámonos a la estación, están detenidos por alteración de la vía pública. _( N/A: La verdad no se me ocurrió bien como ponerle a esta frase, pero ustedes me entienden, detenidos por pelearse en plena calle XD )_

Nos subieron a la patrulla ya con las esposas puestas, en todo el camino ni el tonto me habló ni él a mí.

Llegamos a la estación, tomaron nuestros datos y nos dieron permiso de llamar a un familiar, genial, mi madre pondría el grito en el cielo, pero se me ocurrió una idea mejor, llamar a … Sesshomaru, mi hermano mayor.

Marque el número y en unos segundos escuche la voz de mi "adorado" hermano.

—¿Bueno?

—Etto… si Sesshomaru, soy yo, Inuyasha.

—¿Tu? Que te paso ahora, tu solo me llamas cuando tienes problemas.

—Jejejeje—Tiene razón, la última vez que lo llame fue cuando atropelle accidentalmente con el carro de Miroku al gato de una anciana, y la condenada me denuncio ¬¬, por eso estuve tres horas en el ministerio público.—Bueno, es que estoy en la estación policiaca, me detuvieron, de nuevo.

—¡Que! ¿!Y ahora que estupidez hiciste!

Suspire, esto iba para largo…

30 minutos después, Sesshomaru llego y pago la multa… tres mil pesos, genial, ahora le debía mucho dinero, ya de por si estaba lo de las veces pasadas…

Llegamos a mi casa, y al entrar mi madre salió corriendo a abrazarme y preguntarme qué sucedió.

—¡Inuyasha No Taisho, estás loco o que!.

—Lo lamento mamá.—Ya era la 5ta vez que pedía perdón.

—Nada de eso, estas castigado, sin dinero, ni televisión, ni internet, sin mesada, ¡nada!.

—¡Por Kami-sama! No me puedes hacer esto.—Rayos, ya tenía 16, casi 17.

—Claro que si, ahora vete y quítate esa ropa, que está llena de sangre, y te voy a limpiar esa cara.—Me tomo con sus manos y volteo a los lados mi cara, eso dolió.

—¡Auch! Con más cuidado quieres.

—Eso te pasa por andar peleando en la calle.

Me dirigí a mi alcoba diciendo una que otra grosería en voz baja, me quite la ropa y me puse una más vieja, de todos modos me iba a bañar, creo que ahora entendí la lección, no mas peleas.

…

Narrador P.O.V.

El pasar de los días se hizo presente, y llego el miércoles, pero como era día festivo, no había clases, eso lo aprovecho cierta oji-chocolate y fue al parque de siempre, donde le gustaba estar.

Se sentó en una banca, y se puso a escuchar música como siempre, entonces recordó el día en que vio al chico de ojos azules, y lo que paso después.

**Flashback**

Kagome seguía escuchando su música, no podía olvidar al chico de hace unos minutos, su mirada la cautivo completamente, se sentía extraña, jamás había sentido eso, bueno, si, solo con un chico…

—Inuyasha…—Dijo su nombre en un suspiro, bajo la mirada al suelo mientras lo recordaba, escuchando la canción "El ultimo vals" de la Oreja de Van Gogh.

**Como casi siempre ****  
****cuando algo se muere ****  
****nace nostalgia ****  
****buscando un corazón. ****  
****Pero a mi es raro ****  
****y aunque esté desordenado ****  
****es impermeable al dolor.**

Subio su mirada al frente y vio a muchos niños corriendo hacia una dirección, se quito los audífonos y escucho a los niños.

—Vamos, unos chicos se están peleando, dicen que es uno de pelo blanco con ojos de gato.—El pequeño se lo contaba a su amigo con una emoción, el otro tan solo salió corriendo siendo seguido de otros más.

Kagome frunció el ceño, pelo blanco con ojos de gato, tan solo conocía a una persona con esas "características", sin pensarlo más, salió disparada siguiendo a los niños, hasta que llegó donde una bola de personas estaba, algunas gritando y otras saltando. Se abrió paso entre toda la multitud hasta llegar al frente.

Abrió los ojos al ver a Inuyasha peleándose con el chico guapo que acababa de ver, tan solo se tapo la boca al ver como el joven de la trenza lo tiraba al piso y lo golpeaba directo en la cara, segundos después, dos policías llegaron y los separaron.

—¡Aléjate de mi novia estúpido, no te quiero ver cerca de ella! .—El oji-azul trataba de dejarse del agarre del policía pero no podía… esperen, ¿Inuyasha se metió con su novia?...

—Por favor, tu ya no le interesas a Kikyou, además ella tiene derecho a estar con otras personas. —Kagome se sintió morir con las palabras de Inuyasha, así que era verdad, jamás creyó que él era así.

Inuyasha comenzó a ver a su alrededor y se paró en seco al verla a ella, por su parte, la chica solo lo miraba con dolor, muy decepcionada, no aguanto más y se fue corriendo de ahí.

**Fin flashback.**

Se sentía muy deprimida, el pensar que su mejor amigo, su amor platónico era de esa manera, se imagino lo peor…

No se dio cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo, así que decidió que ya era hora de irse a casa, se levanto y comenzó a caminar, cuando dio vuelta en una esquina estuvo a punto de chocar con alguien _( N/A: ¬¬ todos son bien tontos en mi fic, nadie se fija por donde va XD ) _pero se paro al mismo tiempo que la otra persona.

—Lo siento.—Dijeron los dos al unísono. La chica se sorprendió al ver a aquel joven del parque, el mismo que se peleo con Inuyasha.

—Veo que el destino se empeña en juntarnos.—Dijo Bankotsu, quien también se sorprendió al ver a esa hermosa chica.

—Eso creo.—Dijo Kagome un poco nerviosa, ese chico tenía unos ojos tan azules y profundos que te podías perder en ellos.

Bankotsu notó el nerviosismo de la quinceañera, su ego se elevo por los cielos.

—_Veo que mi presencia la intimida…—_Se lo dijo a si mismo mentalmente el chico de la trenza.—Bueno, ya que nos hemos topado, mi nombre es Bankotsu Shichinintai, ¿y tú?

—Emmm, bueno, yo me llamo Kagome Higurashi.—Dijo con cierta timidez, tratando de no verlo a los ojos, Kami, ese chico sí que era guapo.

—Entonces Kagome, ¿te puedo llamar así verdad?—Ella solo asintió— Un gusto en conocerte, tu también me puedes llamar Bankotsu.—Tomo la mano de Kagome y deposito un suave beso en sus nudillos.—Ojala nos volvamos a ver.

—S-si, ojala.

—Me tengo que ir.

Dicho esto, Bankotsu se alejo de ahí, dejando a esa chica azabache con las mejillas rojas.

—Pero que bonita es esa chica… Esto va a ser muy interesante…—Se dijo a si mismo Shichinintai imaginándose las cosas que podía hacer con esa "muñeca de porcelana", así la llamaba cada vez que la recordaba.

….

**Al fiinn pudee termiinaar el caap… no mee dejaban XD…. Bno ps coomo viieron yaaa Ban coomienzaa a inteeresarsee en Kag y ella le paasa lo mismo D:**

**Ojaalaa q lees ayaa gusthaado el cap ^_^… yaa saben, cualquier duda o sugerencia, llamen al 5566… a no eso yaa no vaa XD, deejen un review preeguntandoo u opinando… acepto criticas, opiniones ( creo que es lo mismo 3 ) y todo tipo de propuesta :D.. ya sea de matrimonio o de trabajo XD.. a nsc…**

**Ok ps ya me largo…. Cuídense, y arigatou x los reviews, me hacen asi super mega veri happy n/n.**

**PD: Perdon x las faltas de ortografía….**


	7. Y mas tarde

**Si, lo se, merezco pena de muerte, mañana se cumplen exactamente 4 meses desde q no actualizo el fic… mátenme porfavor! Ok no ._.**

**Pero les juro que tengo una muy buena razón, se q la mayoría no me creerá, pero es q una familiar muy importante para mi esta enfermo u.u . . . desde entonces ando drepe y esas cosas, la inspiración no me venia asi q decidi no escribir para no hacer cosas estúpidas e incoherentes…**

**Bueno ojala entiendan, si no nimodo :/ . . . sin mas, aquí el 7mo capitulo n_n/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi ( si fuera mio ya me lo hubiera echado poes' :$$ )**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

Y llegó el dia de escuela, me levante muy temprano, con toda la pereza del mundo pero lo hice, me duché, me cambie, peiné mi cabello y todo el proceso de arreglado. Después de estar lista, bajé al comedor a ver si mi padre o Sôta estaban desayunando, pero ninguno de los dos estaba, que raro, casi siempre al menos mi padre estaba a esa hora ya listo con el desayuno. Me dirigí a la nevera y ví una nota pegada que decía: _"Hija, me llamaron muy temprano del trabajo, se presentó un problema en la constructora y como es parte de mi proyecto es muy importante que este ahí, no se a qué horas llegue a la casa, lo más seguro es que sea mas tarde de lo normal, así que no se preocupen ni Sôta ni tú, por favor cuídense y compórtense mientras estén solos en la casa, los quiero. Atte: su padre. PD: perdón, pero no me dio tiempo de hacer el desayuno, prepárenlo ustedes."_

Luego de leer la nota me encogí de hombros, no entiendo porque mi padre se preocupa tanto por nosotros, ya había pasado este tipo de situaciones y seguía asi de preocupado. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta vi otra nota un poco mas debajo de la de Kuran, estaba escrita con una letra casi ilegible, era obvio que la escribió mi hermano, decía: _"Kag, tuve que salir a la universidad de emergencia, me avisaron que nuestro maestro de literatura nos haría una serie de peguntas sorpresas que valían mucho para la calificación de semestre, y las respuestas están en un libro que solo se consigue en la biblioteca del campus, lamento si te preocupaste por mi, ojala ya hayas leído la nota de papá, yo llegare a la hora de siempre, ten cuidado en camino a la secundaria, te quiero. PD: perdón, pero tuve que llevarme la comida que yo prepare, es que como tenía que salir rápido, no tuve tiempo de desayunar en casa y dejar algo para ti, prepárate algo, eres muy buena en la cocina… Sôta"_

Genial, ahora tenía que prepararme yo la comida, miré la estufa y me dio una ataque de pereza, no quería cocinar, estaba muy desganada, preferí tomarme solo un vaso de jugo de naranja, vi el reloj, faltaba todavía media hora para las clases, caminando en una velocidad constante, llegaba en menos de 10 minutos a la secundaria, decidí salir a caminar un rato y despejarme, aunque corría el riesgo de encontrarme con Inuyasha, no lo he visto desde el sábado, en la pelea, pero que más da, hablare con el, quiero aclarar todo, no quiero sentir esta preocupación en el pecho, si me lo encontraba, aclararíamos todo…

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

Hoy el lunes, lo que quería decir clases, me levante con flojera, desde la pelea con Bankotsu no he podido dormir bien, me mire al espejo y debajo de mis ojos habían dos ojeras muy notables, además de los moretones de la pelea, maldición, ahora seria la comidilla de la prepa.

Me arregle con un poco de cuidado y lentitud, todavía tenía estragos de mi encuentro, ya arreglado, baje por mi desayuno, mi madre ya estaba preparándolo.

—Buenos días hijo—Me saludo ella, con una hermosa sonrisa como siempre.

—Hola madre—Le decía mientras me acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla, error, un golpe cerca de mi boca aun seguía fresco, por así decirlo, y me dolió al momento de poner los labios en el cachete de mi mamá.—¡Auch!, eso si que dolió.—Me aleje de ella tocando con cuidado la zona adolorida.

—Eso te pasa por andar de busca pleitos.—Me reprendió ella.

—Ya madre, porfavor, no sigas con lo mismo.

—Nada, tienes que aprender.—Me regañó mientras me serbia el plato en la mesa.—Recuerda que no te quedaras al entrenamiento, estas castigado, además de que te puedes lastimar.

—¡¿Qué?!, no mamá, onegai, no me dejes sin entrenamiento.—Le rogué con tono infantil, ella me dijo que me quitaba la tecnología, no mi entrenamiento de futbol u básquetbol.

—Ya dije, ahora apúrate que se te hace tarde para llegar.

Termine el desayuno con un puchero en mi cara, quizás me veía como niño malcriado, pero estaba muy enojado, no con Izayoi, si no conmigo por no haber sido inteligente y haber esquivado bien los golpes de Shichinintai.

Llegue a Shikkon sin contratiempos, tampoco me encontré a Kagome, seguramente ella me evito, no la culpo, cuando me vió en la pelea, supe por su mirada que estaña decepcionada de mi. Es mejor no arreglar las cosas ahora, ella debe esta asustada o algo por el estilo.

Cuando ingrese a la entrada, todos se me quedaron viendo y comentaba entre ellos, dicho y echo, soy la comidilla de la semana. Me dirigí directamente a mi casillero a sacar los libros que ocuparía hoy, cuando cerré la puerta, di un respingo al ver a Sango, una buena amiga, y la chica que estaba en la lista que tiene Miroku para conquistar. No se ni como ni cuando llegó, pero estaba mirándome con una mirada de "me das vergüenza".

—Ya suéltalo Sango, estoy echo un asco y doy vergüenza.

—Pues la verdad . . .si, pero no das vergüenza porque Bankotsu te ganó en la pelea, si no por el motivo de esta. ¿Cómo es eso que te peleaste por Kikyô?

—Pues no fue tanto por ella, si no porque ocurrió un accidente y el hizo un drama.

—Hay Inu-baka,—Me insulto soltando un suspiro.—Mejor cuéntame toda la bronca de camino a clases.

Me encogí de hombros y comenzamos a caminar al salón, cuando llegamos todos se quedaron callados y voltearon a verme, eso si que me molesto, pero me olvide de todo cuando ví que Kikyô corrió hacia mi y se me lanzó con los brazos abiertos con la clara intensión de abrazarme.

—Inuyasha, ¿Qué es todo esto que te pelaste con Bankotsu por mi?—Me preguntó tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

Tan embobado estaba con la impresión de que ella estaba preocupada por mi, que ni me di cuenta que Sango se fue a sentar a su lugar, al igual que todos los demás, ya que el maestro había llegado.

—Si son tan amables de dirigirse al salón de artes, están haciendo una escena en la clase equivocada.—No reprendió a los dos el maestro de Química.

Kikyô se disculpó al igual que yo y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos lugares. Cuando me senté, volteé a verla a ella, y me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y me quede con ella durante toda la clase, este sería un gran día, y nadie me lo arruinaría.

**Narrador P.O.V**

El resto del día para Inuyasha, fue uno de los mejores, se la pasó todo el día con Kikyô, quien estaba muy preocupada por el, además de que Bankotsu había faltado. Nunca pensó tener tanto en común con la chica de sus sueños, habló durante todo el receso con ella y ni se acordó de Miroku o Sango.

Durante esos momentos, los susodichos ene-amigos estaban debajo de un árbol almorzando juntos,

—No tengo ni idea de que hago aquí contigo Hoshi.

—Mi querida Sangito, ya te he dicho que me llames Miroku, además, ¿no estas disfrutando del maravilloso ambiente en el que estamos?

—La verdad, no. Además… ¡Aleja tu asquerosa mano de mi! ¡Pervertido!.—Le grito la castaña al chico de la coleta, al mismo tiempo que le plantaba una tremenda bofetada en la mejilla de este.

En el momento que lo golpeó, Miroku escupió toda la comida que tenía en la boca, ella rápidamente se alejó de el, insultándolo en voz alta, mientas tanto, Miroku solo se sobaba la zona roja de su cara con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Esto me pasa por apreciar los atributos femeninos.

En cuanto a Kagome, las clases pasaron como todos lo lunes, largas y extra aburridas.

Y pasa su mala suerte, olvido el dinero del almuerzo en casa, asi que no tenia nada para comer, pero se aguanto.

Ya en la salida, su cuerpo no pudo mas, y justo cuando salía de a puerta, se desvaneció.

**Neee! Que les pareció el capitulo? :DD Ojala q les guste, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo, y poco tiempo, pero a mi me gusto como quedo, quisas un poco raro al final, pero en el siguiente capitulo pasaran muchas cosas… No se cuando volveré a actualizar, pero no pasara mas de una semana… bien, pues ahí me dejan su opinión de cómo les pareció el cap. **** gracias x todo n_n**

**Q tengan buena semana n_n**

**.**

**.**

**Si me qieren agregar al face, el mio es InuSakk Takahashi :D**

**Tengo una foto de Edward elric de FMA como foto de perfil :3**

Ahhh y perdón por las faltas de ortografía n_n/

ADIOS!

.

.

.InuSakk'24


	8. Preocupaciones

**Ohaaayoo! n_n/ Me tieenen aca de vuelta :) con otro capitulo, estoy muy feliz x los reviews . GRACIAS! Bueno poes aca les dejo el capitulo 8 del fic.. . . aa y al ultimo les dejare un "resumen" de un fic en el que estoy trabajando, a ver que les parece :DD okk ps aquí el capitulo n_n**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertencen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Shippo's P.O.V**

Salí corriendo del edificio para ver si alcanzaba a Kagome, horas antes me prestó un pincel que necesitaba para mi clase de Artes, el cual yo olvide en mi casa, me dijo que se lo devolviera antes de la salida ya que ella también lo necesita para una tarea, pero como me quede platicando con la maestra sobre mi calificación, olvide que debía devolver el pincel.

Cuando iba cerca de la salida, noté que había una bola de gente alrededor de algo o alguien, me fui deteniendo hasta llegar al lugar del alboroto.

—¡Kami-Sama!, ¿está muerta?—Exclamó una chica tapándose la boca con sus manos. ¿Muerta? ¿De quién hablaban?. No sé el por qué, pero tuve un mal presentimiento de esto, comencé a sentir una angustia muy grande en el pecho, como si fuera a ver algo que no me iba a gustar. Me fui abriendo paso entre las personas quienes gritaban cosas como !Llamen a un maestro! O ¡No la muevan!

Cuando llegué al centro, mis ojos se abrieron muy grandes al ver a Kagome inconsciente en los brazos de una de sus amigas de salón, quien se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de despertarla.

—¡Por favor, despierta!—La chica zarandeaba mas a mi amiga, lo único que se me ocurrió fue acercarme rápidamente a ella.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!—Le pregunte a la chica mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kagome, me estaba empezando a preocupar mucho, incluso sentía que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis orbes.

—¡No lo sé!, veníamos caminando y de repente se desplomó!

Ni bien deje que terminara la oración, cuando le quite a Kagome de los brazos, justo cuando la acomodaba para poder alzarla, alguien más se me adelanto y la alzo como si fuera una bolsa de plumas, eleve mi mirada y me encontré con un chico de pelo plateado y ojos dorados, quien comenzó a caminar con mi amiga haciendo a un lado a las personas.

No logré reaccionar bien, hasta que las personas se estaban empezando a dispersar hacia donde el chico se llevo a Kag, el cual se dirigió al interior del instituto. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta alcanzar al chico, lo tome del brazo y lo hice voltear.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Quién eres tú?¡—No iba a dejar que un desconocido se llevara a Kagome así de la nada, aunque iba hacia dentro pero no me gustó la manera en que la tomó.

—Hazte a un lado mocoso, que no ves que Kag está mal.—Me asuste un poco, el media al menos unos 10 centímetros mas que yo, pero me arme de valor y volví a tomarlo.

—¡Devuélvemela!, estaba a punto de llevarla a la enfermería cuando tú me la quitaste.

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

¡Keh! ¿Quién rayos se cree este mocoso?, porque habla como si Kagome fuera suya. No hice caso a su último comentario y seguí mi camino a la enfermería, donde ya me esperaba una enfermera anciana y unos maestros.

—Recuéstala en la camilla hijo.—Me dijo la enfermera de ya avanzada, no, muy avanzada edad, no es por ser criticón o algo, pero, ¿no es ella la que necesitaba una enfermera para atenderla debido a su edad?. Deje de pensar en eso y le hice caso, estaba muy preocupado, cuando iba por la calle, vi mucho alboroto en la entrada de la secundaria de Kagome, y cuando escuche que alguien había dicho Higurashi, me eche a correr en dirección al lugar, y cuando llegué, me encontré con el niño ese que estaba a punto de levantar a Kagome, pero no me gusto eso, además, no creo que la haya aguantado, el mocoso está muy flaco y enano, y sus ojos estaban cristalinos, era obvio que se iba a poner a llorar.

La anciana puso alcohol en un algodón y lo acercó a la pequeña nariz de Kagome, segundos después, comenzó a moverla de manera graciosa y fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

—Díganme que estoy muerta—Dijo ella con todo de cansancio y fatiga, a la vez tratándose de levantar, pero la enfermera y yo se lo impedimos.

—¡Niña!, que cosas dices.—La reprendió la anciana.

Yo solo me eche a reír, Kag siempre ha sido así, cada vez que se enfermaba decía que estaba a punto de morir, y que le dijera a todos sus seres queridos cuanto los amaba y esas cosas.

—No pequeña, todavía no mueres.—Le dije con ternura. Ella—por alguna extraña razón—al escuchar mi voz, abrió los ojos y se quedo viéndome, no logré descifrar su mirada, pero sabía que no era bueno.

—¡Kagome!—Entró gritando el chiquillo entrometido de hace un rato.—Gracias a Kami que ya estás bien.—El muy idiota prácticamente se lanzó a mi amiga, y esta le correspondió con una mueca en la cara, ¡Kuzo! Este niño ya me está hartando.

—Etto… Shippô, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

En serio ¡me quiero morir! No solo por el dolor de cabeza que tengo, si no porque Inuyasha estaba ahí, mirándome con fastidio, creo que es porque Shippô me abrazó, pero… ¡Maldición!

Intentaba quitarme al pelirrojo de encima, pero entre mas lo quiera alejar, el más me apretaba entre sus brazos. Además, el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, y ni hablar del hambre que me traía.

—Ya, ya niño, deja respirar un poco a Kagome.—Le dijo la enfermera Kaede a Shippô mientras lo separaba de mi. Me sorprendí al ver la cara de mi amigo Shippô… ¡estaba llorando!

Inuyasha, quien hasta ese momento no decía ni hacia nada, se empezó a reír a carcajadas, lo cual me molestó un poco, no tenia porque hacerlo.

Estaba a punto de regañar a Inu, cuando de la nada apareció Hoyô y entró con una cara de mucha preocupación.

—¡Higurashi!, ¿Qué te pasó?—Genial, otro que se me avienta encima, ¡¿Qué nadie entiende que me siento mal?

—¡Todos afuera!—Se escuchó el grito de Kaede, tanto Inu, Shippô y Hoyô se espantaron y rápidamente salieron de la enfermería.

**Narrador P.O.V.**

En el pasillo, afuera de la enfermería, se podía palpar la tensión. Inuyasha solo se comía con la mirada a los otros dos chicos, quienes solo estaban callados mirando hacia el piso, solo sentían la penetrante mirada del peli plata.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kaede.

—Niños, ¿Quién de ustedes sería tan amable de ir a la cafetería y pedirle un sándwich a la cocinera de mi parte?, díganle que es una emergencia, Kagome lo necesita.

—¡Yo voy!—Dijeron al unísono Hoyô y Shippô, quienes se miraron el uno al otro, como si fuera una competencia.—¡No, yo iré!—Volvieron a decir los dos al mismo tiempo, esto ya les estaba fastidiando.

—Porque mejor no van los dos. —Ofreció Kaede con una sonrisa en sus labios.

No lo pensaron dos veces, cuando salieron disparados corriendo, pero segundos después, volvieron al mismo lugar, ya que se habían equivocado de dirección.

Inuyasha solo se reía de los idiotas que eran esos chicos. Cuando termino de hacerlo, volteó a ver a Kaede, y con la mirada, le pidió permiso de entrar a ver a Kagome.

—Anda, pasa, pero solo si prometes no brincar sobre ella como casi lo hicieron los chicos.

—¡Keh!, yo no soy tan descuidado.—Dijo Inuyasha recordando muy enojado como esos tontos abrazaron a Kagome, no le gustaba para nada esa imagen en su cabeza.—Gracias anciana.

Lo siguiente que sintió Inuyasha, fue un fuerte jalón de orejas de parte de la enfermera.

—¡Que te pasa niño malcriado, mas respeto hacia tus mayores, ¿Cómo que anciana?!

—¡Ya ya ya! Perdón anci-… enfermera.

—Más te vale niño grosero. ¬¬

Los dos entraron a la habitación, el, sobándose la oreja, si que la anciana tenía mucha fuerza. Se encontraron con Kagome acostada todavía, con los brazos tapando sus ojos, pero al escuchar los pasos se descubrió la cara y miró a las personas que se acercaban.

—No te preocupes mi niña, ya fueron por comida para ti. —Le dijo Kaede acercándose a la camilla. Volteó a ver a Inuyasha, quien se encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos y con la mirada en la ventana, entonces comprendió que tenía que dejarlos solos un momento, ella era muy sabia, y se daba cuenta de cosas que la mayoría de las personas no lo hacía, y captó que esos dos no estaban en buenos términos. —Hablando de comida, estos niños ya se tardaron, iré a ver qué pasó con ellos.

Kagome solo asintió al igual que Inuyasha. Cuando salió del cuarto, se hizo un silencio súper incomodo para los dos, no sabían cómo hablar, y ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

—_Vamos Inuyasha, tu puedes, es el momento de hablar con ella.—_Se dijo el internamente.

—_Kagome, no seas cobarde y habla.—_ Hizo lo mismo la azabache.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Se aventuro a hablar Inuyasha, acercándose poco a poco a la camilla donde estaba ella.

—Pues, un poco mejor, solo tengo mucha hambre.—Habló ella poniendo su mano en su estomago.— Y tú, ¿Cómo estás?.—Inuyasha la miro extrañado.—Me refiero, a la… pelea.—Señaló su cara, en las partes donde el tenia moretones aun.

—Ahh... Esto, bueno, pues ya estoy bien, un poco adolorido, pero nada grave.

—Ya veo…

—Kagome yo… perdón.—Soltó un suspiro.—Lamento si viste una faceta de mi que jamás habías visto antes, perdón si te… asuste.

Ella se sorprendió por las palabras del ojidorado, admitía que nunca lo había visto de esa manera, pero no se asustó ni nada, solo se decepcionó.

—No, no te preocupes Inu, aunque te confieso que me impresionó verte peleando, jamás lo había hecho, pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue el motivo de la pelea.

Inuyasha solo atino a bajar la cabeza, pero, es que, no soportaba que la chica de sus sueños, fuera novia de un estúpido.

—Lo lamento Kag, pero es que… ¿sabes lo que es ver a la persona que te gusta con otra persona que no eres tú?—Preguntó acercándose más y quedando a la altura de Kagome.

Ella sintió que su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente, ¿Qué si lo sabía? Claro que si, cada vez que veía a Inuyasha con una chica, sus esperanzas de que él se fijara en ella se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, y aun mas cuando se las presentaba y él decía que ella era como su hermanita menor.

Inuyasha notó la que la mirada de Kagome se opacó más de lo que ya estaba. Entonces cayó en cuenta que ella ya ha sentido eso… ¡Un momento! ¿A Kagome le gustaba alguien?

—Yo… no Inu, jamás he sentido eso. —Mintió ella, y para alivio de Inuyasha, quien ya estaba empezando a sentir algo no muy bonito en su interior.

—Bueno, pues es algo muy feo Kagome, sientes un coraje, celos, dolor, tristeza, todo eso. Ojala nunca lo pases pequeña.—Le acarició el cabello como si fuera una niña de 10 años, cosa que no le gustó a Kagome.

—Bueno, pero, ¿Por qué te metiste con esa chica, si sigue siendo novia de Bankotsu?

—Es que… espera, ¿Cómo sabes que el tonto se llama Bankotsu?

—Yo, lo conocí el otro día y…

—No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él, entendiste.—Le ordenó Inuyasha a Kagome, su mirada se había vuelto sombría, se notaba que estaba enojado, y mucho

—Oye, que tienes, no eres nadie para darme ordenes.—Ella no se iba a quedar atrás, quizás el la consideraba su hermanita, pero no lo era, así que no le daría ordenes.

—El es malo, entiéndelo, no quiero que se te acerque, te puede hacer daño.—Le dijo con voz suave, de preocupación, tomándole la mano.

—Cálmate Inuyasha, no me va a pasar nada.

—Por favor, yo lo conozco, el no es buena influencia, prométeme que no te vas a juntar con el.

—Lo prometo.—Dijo ella, asiendo changuitos* con los dedos de la mano que tenia bajo la sabana.

Le sonrió a Inuyasha, y este la abrazo, ella tan solo se dedicó a disfrutar del olor tan rico que desprendía Inuyasha.

Cuando se separaron, sus caras quedaron muy cerca, sus respiraciones se mezclaban. La mirada de Inuyasha se quedo prendada en los labios de Kagome, y viceversa. Como si de un imán se tratara, sus labios se fueron acercando poco a poco, los dos con las mejillas sonrojadas, solo unos milímetros los separaban…

—¡Kagomeeeeee!—Se escuchó un portazo, se separaron rápidamente, y al voltear vieron a Sôta acercarse y empujó a Inuyasha a un lado, para abrazar a su hermanita.—Me llamaron tus amigas, me dijeron que estabas muy mal, pensé lo peor, ¿Qué te sucedió?, ¿te golpeaste?. Sera mejor que te lleve al hospital.

Mientras tanto, ella solo reía nerviosa, tratando de calmar a su hermano. Por su parte, Inuyasha estaba shokeado con que iba a pasar, ¿Por qué le dieron tantas ganas de besarla?. Se regañó internamente, estaba mal, muy mal, decidió salir de ahí, se sentía incomodo, maldición, arreglaba algo con Kagome y se descomponía otra cosa. Ahora no la iba a poder ver a la cara sin avergonzarse por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Salió de la habitación, y se dirigió directamente a la salida, hoy fue un día agotador, solo quería llegar a casa y tirarse en la cama…

**Changuitos: En mexico, decimos que hacemos changuitos, cuando crusamos los dedo****s indice y medio con la idea de que eso trae buena suerte, o tambn cuando se hace un juramento o promesa, esto se hacen si que otras personas los vean, lo q significa, q problablemente no cumplirán el juramento o promesa.**

**Que les pareció? n_n ojala que les haya gustado, prometo que el próximo cap será mas largo, :D Como se dieron cuenta, trate de "reproducir" la escena del Kanketsu-hen, donde sota los interrumpe ¬¬ **_**( juro que en ese momento, tuve ganas de que a sota lo atropellara un camión )**_

**Bueno ps dejen sus opiniones, cuídense mucho y gracias por leer :)… **

**Aaaah! Y aquí esta la trama de un fic nuevo en el que estoy trabajando, hay me dicen que les parece :D :**

_**Maldigo aquel día, ese día en el que mi prima Kikyô y yo caímos en ese pozo, el cual nos llevó 500 años atrás, en donde conocimos a muchas personas, en especial, a ese Hanyô que nos enamoró, y a la vez nos lastimó**_…

.

.

.

_**.**_

_**InuSakk'24**_


End file.
